NO GIRLS ALLOWED!
by Super Heart Lollipop
Summary: In Amu's school were a group of guys and they were call 'Lady Killers'. Amu fell in loves with one of them but the thing is, the group is for cute, hot, boys ONLY. Amu knew what to do to get close to the guy she loves. Disguise herself to a guy. AMUTO
1. Girl 1

**NO GIRLS ALLOWED!! **

**Wow! More stories for Shugo Chara!! XD I'm totally excited!! XD Please R&R as soon as possible when you finish this chapter!! XD **

_2 Years ago... _

"_Don't get yourself in trouble again." He said as he left. The other guys who he fought with cowardly ran away. Amu blushed. "Who is he?" She whispers to herself. _

It was Amu's first day at high school. Amu was excited to meet up with some of her friends. She sighed happily when she reached to her school. Utau her friend was there. "Amu!" waved Utau. Amu smiled and waved back. "Yo Utau!" Cried Amu going close to Utau.

Utau smiled at Amu. "Aren't you glad? We're already at high school." She said. Amu smiled at her. "I know! It's as fast as time goes by!" Said Amu. Utau smiled. Both of them walked around the high school just to get to know it better. Amu sighed happily. "I can't believe it!! Being at high school! So exciting!!" cried Amu happily. Utau smiled. "I know." She said.

Both of them were chatting and suddenly there was a girl in trouble. "Help me!" She cried. There was this boy who crept close to her. Amu gasped. And so did Utau. Amu knew she had to help her and ran towards the guy and the girl. "Amu!" cried Utau.

"Hands off!!" Said Amu helding the guy's arm tightly so he wouldn't touch the girl again. The guy looks at Amu slowly. "A freshman? How interesting." He said. Amu looks at him with a furious face. Then he gave a smirked and took advantage of Amu helding her arm tightly so she won't wiggle away. Utau ran up to the girl who was crying and was worried about Amu.

The guy pushes her top a corner. Amu was afraid. But she doesn't want him to come close to her. She tries to wiggle away but he came closer. Then someone hits him with a shoe. He fell on to the floor since the shoe was like an ultimate throw. Amu looks at her left and saw a guy with long, black hair and he has orange/yellow eyes.

"Don't take advantage of some cute girls." He said. He went up to the guy as the guy struggles away from him. But the boy with black hair held his collar tightly and said this, "If you can't take care of women nicely, you're not good enough to be born as a man." The guy was sobbing feeling afraid.

"Cry? What kind of man cries?" Said the boy with long, black hair. Amu gasped. "Hey! What are you doing?! Now you're insulting him?" Said Amu pushing the boy with the long hair.

"I know he did something wrong, but give the guy a chance! You can't insult him like that." Said Amu. The boy looks at Amu and took his shoe and wore it. "My name is Nagihiko. I'm with the group call, 'Lady Killers.' We take care of any kind of women. But if she isn't grateful about what we did for her, she is going into many troubles." He said.

Amu gave a smile. "I'll take my chances." She said. Nagihiko smiles at her. "I hope we meet again. Hinamori Amu." He said as he looks behind to the girl who was crying and run away. Amu had her jaw opened really widely. Utau went close to Amu and shouts in her ear. "AMU!!!" Amu closed her ear. "OWW! Utau!! I hate it when you shout in my ear!!" cried Amu.

"I need to use it anyway. You weren't paying attention." said Utau. Amu sighed. "Whatever. But how did he know my name?" said Amu. Utau shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Do you know him?" said Utau. Amu didn't reply. "I don't think we ever met anyway." said Amu.

As Amu and Utau got to their class, they sat with each other and suddenly the girl who was crying before went up to Amu and Utau. "OMG!! I'm really grateful about you did! Thank you!!" She cried. Amu and Utau smiled nervously. "Ok…" They said.

"My name is Yaya." She said. "What are yours?" She asked. Utau smiled. "My name is Hoshino Utau and this is my friend, Hinamori Amu." Said Utau. Yaya smiles happily.

"Nice to meet you, Utau and Amu!" She said.

Then it was recess. Yaya was a freshman, but she seems to know a lot about the, 'Lady killers.'

"I really like the guy named, Chiaki in their group! He is like the hottest." Said Yaya. Amu smiled. Utau was thinking about something and then finally asks, "How many guys are there in their group?" asked Utau.

Yaya smiled. "There are really a lot. About 20 or such. But the 'Lady Killers only accept cute or hot guys in their group to take care all the girls in this school." Said Yaya. "Do you know some of the guys' name?" asked Utau again. Yaya smiled.

"Only some. Come on, I'll show you." Said Yaya. Amu and Utau follows behind. As they crept behind a wall, they peak a little and Yaya sighed. "Oh, it's only the leaders of the group." Said Yaya. "Just tell us anyway!" whispers Utau. Amu was looking closely to all of them.

"Ok! OK! Jeez… Ok the guy with the blonde hair is Tadase, The one with the long black hair, you know its Nagihiko, guy with the brown hair is Kukai, the one with green hair is Kairi and last but not least, guy with the blue hair is Ikuto." Said Yaya.

Amu blushed as Yaya said Ikuto. The boy with the blue hair was someone she met 2 years ago.

"_Don't get yourself in trouble again."_

Is that really you?

**Well what did you guys think?! Weird? Great or whatever!! XD R&R soon as possible!! XD **

**XD ENJOY as the next chapter is coming out pretty soon!! XD **


	2. Girl 2

**NO GIRLS ALLOWED!! **

Amu was losing her breath… Was that really him? Running backwards, Utau and Yaya realises that she has ran away. "AMU!" Cried Utau as she ran after Amu and so did Yaya. Ikuto and the other's peak behind the wall and realises that three girls were spying on them.

"I guess we are hot…" Said Kairi. Kukai laughs and pushes him. "Yeah, but not you!" Kairi was staring at Kukai with a furious face but laughed and both of them started push each other to see who is weak will fall down crying… Nagihiko was laughing his head out as he followed Kukai and Kairi.

Ikuto was still staring at the empty hallway and Tadase is just looking at him from the back.

"What are you doing, Ikuto?" Said Tadase. Ikuto sighs and turns around at Tadase and smiled. "Nothing. Why are you so worried about me?" asked Ikuto. Tadase shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." He replies. Ikuto smiled and grabbed Tadase and rubbed his head.

"AHH! STOP IT!!" cried Tadase pushing Ikuto away from him. "Like that would happen." Said Ikuto still rubbing Tadase's head and dragging Tadase with him to meet up with the others. "I HATE YOU IKUTO!!" cried Tadase feeling mad already.

Amu was really worried. "Was that really him?" Said Amu rubbing her neck. But why do I feel so afraid? Why? Was it because I was too surprised? Thought Amu. She coughed again and Utau slapped her head from the back. Amu gasped. "Ouch…" She said rubbing it tightly.

"Damn…" said Amu as she went to her bag and took out her water bottle. Utau looks pretty mad but relaxes. "Amu…Are you ok?" asked Utau feeling worried for Amu. Yaya was behind them and said, "Why did you run away, Amu-chi?" Amu didn't reply and didn't even look at them. Utau smiled.

"Was it that guy named, 'Ikuto'?" said Utau. Amu froze. Amu turns around and threw the water bottle at Utau's face. BULL'S EYE!! But of course as the water bottle fell on the ground, Utau's was furious and hell flames surrounded her. "Amu…" whispers Utau.

Amu fell back and layed on the floor. Utau was really mad. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU ARE SICK OR SOMETHING!! GET UP AND FIGHT LIKE A WOMAN!!" shouts Utau. Many people gather around and whispers, 'bitch fight.' But Amu didn't as she was lazily gazing at the clouds and sighed happily. "Ikuto!" she said at last.

School was over and Amu was walking back with Utau with bandages all over her cheek and same goes to Utau. So both of them did fight after all. Yaya was beside them too and giggled. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!" cried Utau furiously. Amu looks at Utau and Yaya and she smiled.

"Utau…Can you help me?" Said Amu.

Yaya was going to get punched by Utau. Utau sighed. "Why would you want my help?" said Utau. Yaya was still smiling. Amu turns to both of them and stick her tongue out.

"Just some advice to get me started." Said Amu.

Utau was at home with Amu as Amu explains to Utau about her 'love at first sight' with Ikuto…

Utau smiles. "Well mostly of the time I got this from an Anime and it seems to work…" Said Utau.

Amu looks at her. "What kind of thing?" Said Amu.

Utau went to the bag and took out a 'Hana Kimi' manga book.

"If the girl loves the guy she really loves, all you need to do is get accepted by the group." Said Utau.

Amu laughs. "Like that would happen! That group only let in guys, not girls." Said Amu.

Utau smiled at Amu. "And mostly when that happens, in this book, the only way to get close to that guy is to change you, into a guy."

**End of Girl 2**


	3. Girl 3

**NO GIRLS ALLOWED!! **

**Me: Yo! I hope you enjoy my chapter of 'NO GIRLS ALLOWED!!' Can somebody do the disclaimer?!**

**Amu: I will!! Bets101 doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy the stories she has made!!**

Amu gasped as Utau changed Amu into a guy. Really surprising. Amu gulped as she looks at herself at the mirror. She totally looks like a guy. Her hair, she used as a wig and the wig colour is black. Eyes, contact lenses were used and the colours are blue.

And Amu doesn't have to do anything to her chest, since it's already flat. XD and Amu wore the school's guy's clothes and the thing left is her voice. Amu was really surprised about one thing. "Utau, where did you get all this stuff?" asked Amu.

Utau looks at her and said, 'I'll explain to you some other time." Amu examines herself. Is this really me? She thought. "Well, all you need to do is to have a guy's voice." Said Utau. Amu gasped. "But I can't do that!!" cried Amu.

Utau smiled. "Well maybe you could be mute for awhile, so you don't have to talk at all!!" cried Utau sticking a sticky tape across Amu's mouth. Amu was shocked and was trying to pull the sticky tape. Utau smiled.

Then Utau rips the sticky tape out from Amu's mouth. "YEOW!!" She cried. Then Amu patted her lips. "It hurts…" She said. Utau smiled. "Well that's planned! All you need to do is to be mute at school and turned into a guy tomorrow!"

Amu sighed. "But what will happen to the 'girl' me?" Said Amu. Utau was thinking and looks at Amu. "I don't think I have a plan." She said. Amu sighed. "But why am I doing this anyway? Can't I just say 'hi' to him instead of making me turn into a guy!?" cried Amu.

Anyway on Tuesday, Amu was forced to change into a guy and Utau and her peak near a corner and this is what they saw.

A girl who talks to Ikuto and Ikuto just insults her in a mean way and she ran away sobbing. Amu froze. "_But… Why does he do that_?" whispers Amu. "Heh and you said it would be easy for you to say hi to him." Said Utau. Amu hits Amu with her hand. "Ouch!" she cried hitting Amu back.

But Amu couldn't say anything and kept clam. She looks at Ikuto and whispers to Utau ears, _"What do I do now?" _ Utau shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Said Utau. And then someone pats on Utau and Amu's shoulders. Both of them turned their heads around slowly. And saw…

Nagihiko. "Oh! Hey…" Said Utau. Nagihiko smiled at Utau. "Where's your friend, Amu?" He said. Utau shrugged her shoulders again. "How should I know?" Said Utau. Nagihiko looks at Amu. Amu blushed.

He looks so scary… Thought Amu looking at Nagihiko feeling afraid. Nagihiko looks at her and then finally says, "Are you new here?" Amu blushed and nods her head up and down. Nagihiko smiles. "What's your name?" asked Nagihiko. Amu had her jaw wide opened and Utau finally says, "Riku Kotoko."

Nagihiko looks at Amu. "Why can't you say it yourself?" Said Nagihiko. Amu gasped. WHAT THE HELL IS HE GOING TO DO TO ME?! Thought Amu feeling nervous and afraid.

"Riku can't speak." Said a voice. It wasn't Utau though. It was a girl with long blonde hair but yes, not Utau. She looks at Nagihiko. "Leave Riku alone, Nagihiko." Nagihiko take one-step back and said, "Yes, Rima." Utau and Amu gasped.

SERIOUS?! WHO IS SHE?! IS THAT THEIR OTHER LEADER?! BUT WHY A GIRL?!?! Both of them thought.

Rima looks at Amu. Amu blushed feeling nervous.

"Want to join the group, Riku?"

Amu gasped with amaze.

Serious? Thought Amu.

**End of Girl 3 **


	4. Girl 4

**NO GIRLS ALLOWED!! **

**Me: Yo! Everyone again!! XD Thank you for reading my chapters and this time this chapter are going to be a little longer!! XD Ikuto!! Do the disclaimer – nya!!! XD **

**Ikuto: Bets101 doesn't owe Shugo Chara but please enjoy the stories she made and chapters… **

Well Riku A.K.A Amu has completed 'his' entire task to show Rima she was able to be one of the guys... Rima smiled. "Riku… You passed." Said Rima looking at her. Amu was about to say thank you but closed her mouth quickly and bows to Rima. I can't believe it… Thought Amu. Some of the guys patted Amu's back and Amu was going red. "Good job Riku!" They would say. Amu sighed happily.

But anyway, why am I doing this? This may take heaps of troubles to get close to him…

Utau was with Yaya and suddenly Amu ran up to them. Utau smiled and Yaya was shocked. "Yo, **Riku**." Said Utau winking at her. Amu smiled. Amu was waving her hand around and Utau and Yaya was looking at her. "JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!" Shouted Utau getting mad about Amu ridiculous movements. Amu stopped and whispers to Utau's ear, "_I got in the group!!_" Utau frozed and looks at Amu.

"OMG!! SERIOUS!!" Cried Utau as she jumped at Amu. Both if them fells on the floor and Amu had spirals on her eyes. Yaya was totally freaked out. "Did I miss something?" Said Yaya. Utau looks at her and said, "Yeah, a lot of it."

Yaya was shocked when Amu took her wig off and letting know Yaya that she was an 'undercover' guy. Yaya smiled. "You're so cool, Amu-chi!" Cried Yaya. Amu smiled. "Thanks." She said. Yaya also promised that she won't tell anyone. This was just a secret between Amu, Utau and Yaya.

On Wednesday, Amu and Kukai were on guard on the high levels to take care of the place to see if guys would rape or hurt some girls. Amu held a note book in her hands and a pencil.

So she can communicate with the people around her. Both of them were walking through the hallway, when Kukai heard Amu scribbling on the notebook. Kukai was looking at her note book. "What are you writing about?" Said Kukai. Amu shows the note book to Kukai.

It said:

_Is Rima one of the leaders in your group? _

Kukai smiled. "Yeah, she is. It's me, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Ikuto and Kairi." Amu gasped and scribbles on the notebook fast. Kukai was looking at her. Amu showed the notebook at Kukai.

It said:

_SERIOUS?! But why is she the only girl on your group and why is she the leader of the group too? Isn't it meant for guys only?!_

Kukai sighed. "You sure are full of questions, aren't you? Well anyway, she was the one who started the group first. Many of the boys in her school make fun of her and some of them make fun of the girls too. And that's when she started to do the group. When she enters in Junior High she started to look around for cool guys to join her group. And that's how we end up in her group." Said Kukai.

Amu looks at him and writes something on the notebook.

It said:

_Are you glad to be in the group? _

Kukai looks at the notebook and looks at Amu. He smiled. "Sure! Why not! It's great if you join the group. All the girls will worship you when you passed by near them. But still I don't get it, why Rima calls the group, 'Lady Killers' though." He said looking at the ceiling above them.

"AHH!" Cried a voice. Amu and Kukai gasped. "Come on Riku! Let's go!" cried Kukai going ahead. Amu was shocked she was looking around and ran after him. There was a girl and a boy was grabbing on her sleeve.

Kukai was furious. "Hey, dickhead!! Let go of her!" cried Kukai hitting him on the cheek. The guy got on the floor and let's goes of the girl's sleeve. She ran to Amu and hides behind her. Amu gasped. But got up and tries to fight back. Amu gasped and tries to help too.

But Kukai hitted him at the face and the guy was so afraid he started running away. "Pussy." Said Kukai. Amu wrote on her notebook. She showed it to the girl behind her.

It said:

_Are you alright?_

The girl nodded her head. Amu smiled.

She scribbles on her notebook again.

It said:

_Good to know!_



The girl giggled. "Thank you." She said to Kukai and Amu. She bows down and ran to her friends happily. All of her friends and her waved at Amu and Kukai. Kukai and Amu waves back.

"Wahhh… All of the freshman girls this year are so beautiful…" Said Kukai. Amu looks at him and smiled. Kukai then looks at his watch. "Look's like our shift is over, Chiaki and Kaito's turn to take care of this place."

Amu scribbles on her notebook.

It said:

_That was fast. How long does our shift take?_

Kukai looks at it and said, "About 4, 5, 6 or sometimes 7 mins." Amu looks at him for a long time. Kukai smiled. "Let's go down to lower lever." Said Kukai. Amu smiled and follows Kukai behind. They got down the stairs and Amu writing on her notebook and showed it to Kukai.

It said:

_Where do we go now?_

"Take a rest or guard at the oval." Said Kukai walking away and leaving Amu behind. Amu sighed and saw two boys walking passed her. She looks at them closely.

That must be Chiaki and Kaito. Thought Amu. Amu then walked towards the oval and looked around. She set under a tree and then she heard someone cried, "OW!!" Amu looks for that person although it sounds near.

Then she heard a crack on top of her. As she looks up slowly. "WAH!!" cried Amu as she was in shocked. BANG!!

Amu had spirals in her eyes and on top of her was Ikuto… -_-

Ikuto had spirals in his eyes too but sat up and saw Amu in the ground. He was shocked. "AH! Hey are you ok?!" cried Ikuto nudging her. Amu didn't wake up. She still was unconscious. Ikuto got Amu up and carried her to the nurse's office.

When someone told Rima that 'Riku' was unconscious, Rima and the other leaders follow too. Rima and the others saw Ikuto in there and as he explains…

"IKUTO?! What the hell were you doing up in your favorite tree again?!" cried Tadase. Ikuto laughed nervously. "Hey! Not my fault! I love to climb tress anyway!" Said Ikuto. He looks at Amu. "Is that the new kid you said about, Rima?" Said Ikuto. "Yes. His name is Riku and I expect you to take care of him." Said Rima looking closely to Ikuto.

"I'll promise I'll play nice!" Said Ikuto. Nagihiko and Tadase hit his head with their shoes. "Yeah right…" They said. Ikuto smiled nervously.

A few minutes have passed and Amu finally wakes up. She saw Yaya and Utau looking straight at her. "Yo." Said Utau. "Feeling ok?" She said. Amu nodded her head. "Yeah." She said. She rubs her forehead and closed her eyes slowly. Then Amu ears the door opened. She opens her eyes and saw, Rima, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai and Kairi.

She smiled nervously. And Yaya and Utau waved goodbye and left. Amu sighed. "How are you feeling?" Said Rima. Amu sat up and looks for her notebook. "Here you are!" Said Ikuto giving Amu her notebook and pencil. Amu blushes and took the notebook and pencil from him. She smiled at him to know she says, "Thank you." Ikuto smiled.

Amu then writes on her notebook.

It said:

_Sort of… _

Rima smiled. "I'm glad." She said. Amu smiled at her. She rubs her forehead again. Ikuto smiled nervously. "Sorry about what I did…" He said. Amu gasped. And quickly writes on her notebook.

It said:

_Don't be!! I mean what happened anyway? I remember I was under a tree and I suddenly blacked out…_

Ikuto smiled nervously again and Tadase explains everything. And as he finishes Amu had her jaw wide opened. "Sorry about that…" Said Ikuto. Amu looks at him and fell back. Suddenly she was unconscious again. Ikuto gasped. "AH!! Don't go unconscious again!!" cried Ikuto nudging her.

Tadase and Nagihiko sighed. Kukai and Kairi smiled while Rima just looks at Ikuto and Amu.

**End of girl 4 **

'**A girl who talks to Ikuto and Ikuto just insults her in a mean way and she ran away sobbing.' Remember this from chapter 3? I know it doesn't make any much sense, but I was panicking suddenly and this is what it was supposed to mean, 'A girl walked up to Ikuto. But suddenly she started crying as Ikuto insults her in a friendly way.' **

**But still I don't know why Ikuto insults that girl, and I'm the person who wrote this up… XD OMG!! I guess I did that so Ikuto would be the mean type of all but his not but he is a little and stuff like that. Confuse yet? Don't be… I'll explain more when you read some of the chapters!! XD **


	5. A special story

**NO GIRLS ALLOWED!!**

**A special story…**

Amu was on a swing when she was 6. But then somebody pushes her. "This is my swing! Go find another." Amu had tears in her eyes. But an older boy then Amu help her and push the kid away. "Go away from her! You're so mean to her!" He cried. The other kid was afraid that he ran away. Amu blushed at this strange boy. "Thank you." She whispered.

The boy looks at her. "It's ok." He said. Amu smiled. "But, don't get yourself in trouble. Because I may never help you always." Said the boy as he walked off. Amu gasped. "What?" She said. Amu went back home with her big sister. "Hey! You look happy today! What happened at the park?" She asked. Amu smiled.

"Not telling!" She said.

_4 years had passed… _ _

Amu was walking in a road and realise that many boys were gathering near her. Amu tried to move away but they held her close. "Leave me alone!!" Cried Amu as she had tears in her eyes trying to struggle away… "Let go of her." Said a voice. The other boys gather at a strange boy. Amu looks at him. "Help me!" She cried.

"Shut up!" Said one of the boys covering her mouth with his hands. Amu kept crying. She pushed him away but the guy came closer. The strange boy looks furious. "You're making me mad. Touch her one more time, you'll be dead." He said. "Oh! I'm so afraid!!" Said the boy who was coming close to Amu and all his friends' chuckle.

The strange boy smiled. "You asked for it." And went straight to them.

Amu closed her eyes. "Are you ok?" Said a voice. Amu didn't open her eyes. But she felt someone touching her hand. Amu blushed and opens her eyes slowly. There she saw the boy that saved her life right in front of her face. Amu blushed. She saw around them that the other boys who were trying to rape her were all on the floor.

"Ah! Thank you!" Said Amu looking at the strange boy. "It's ok." He said. But as the boy let's go of Amu's hand and said, "Don't get yourself in trouble again." He said as he left. The other guys who he fought with cowardly ran away. Amu blushed. "Who is he?" She whispers to herself.

It's like I know him. But I don't know if I do… Thought Amu.

**Well? What did you guys think!! Just a special story of Amu and Ikuto!! XD **


	6. Girl 5

**NO GIRLS ALLOWED!!**

**Me: Yo!! Glad to writer more for NO GIRLS ALLOWED!! XD Anyway, someone do the disclaimer.**

**Nagihiko: I will!! Bets101 doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy this chapter!! **

Amu was walking down at the corridor and looks around. She thought to herself, I think I'm lost… She looks around. Then suddenly someone taps on her shoulder. Amu gasped and looks behind.

It was Ikuto. Amu closed her mouth and quickly took a mini notebook out of her sleeve and a pencil from her hair and quickly scribbles on the notebook.

It wrote:

_Hey! Ikuto! What are you doing? _

Ikuto smile at her. "Nothing much. What about you Riku? What are you doing around this corridor?" Asked Ikuto.

Amu blushes as Ikuto looks straight into her eyes. She looks down. Ikuto looks at her. "Why'd you look away?" He asked trying to get a glimpse of Amu's face. Amu moved her head to the back quickly.

Ikuto smile. "Hey, I know that your lost. There's no hiding it. You are a freshmen, right?" Said Ikuto. Amu scribbled on her notebook. She turns around and shows it to Ikuto.

It wrote:

_That's true. I think I'm totally lost. Can you help me? _

Ikuto smiles at her. "Sure. Follow me." He said as he walks past her. Amu looks at him from the back and follows behind.

Finally, Amu was back with the other freshmen. Amu smiles at him and mouths the words, 'Thank you'. Ikuto smile. Somehow he understands. "You're welcome." He said.

Amu smile and runs off to Utau and Yaya. But suddenly, the smile disappears from his face and looks closely to Amu.

"Riku looks familiar. But I don't know if I have met him though… I'll tell him at later then…" said Ikuto.

Then school ended. Amu was about to leave the school when Kukai and Kairi stopped her. "RIKU!!" They cried. Amu looks at them behind her. "Riku, your not suppose to leave every Monday, since we always have an assembly (for an example)." Said Kukai.

Amu smile. She bows down saying that she's sorry. Kukai and Kairi smiles at her. "It's ok…" They said.

After awhile everyone gathers to their clubroom and since their one's were are at the hall, all of them could fit in. Amu looks everywhere around her.

It looks like there's about 50 or 40 guys in this club. She thought. Then finally Rima appears on the stage. Many guys got up and clap for her and whistles too… Behind her were the leaders too.

Tadase, Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko.

Rima looks happy and says, "I'm happy to see everyone who is in this group are happy about what their doing…"

"WOOHOO!! GO RIMA!!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST!!"

Cried some of the guys. Rima countiues. "And I'm glad that they are some freshmen that are able to join this group. Like Kotoko Riku and Hatsuni Kamui." Said Rima.

"YEAH!! HOT FRESHMEN'S THIS YEAR!!"

Cried a guy.

Some of the guys laughed. Amu giggle.

"ARE YOU GAY?!"

Someone replies. Everyone started cracking up laughing.

Amu held her breathe not to laugh. "Now, Ikuto will announce the new leader for this year. Could be Riku or Hatsuni…" Said Rima.

Amu gasped. SERIOUS?!

Ikuto comes up and smiles at everyone.

"WOO!! GO IKUTO!!"

"GO AND GET A GIRLFRIEND!!"

"MAKE LOVE WITH ONE OF THE FRESHMEN GIRL'S AND TELL US IF THEIR GOOD AT MAKING LOVE OR NOT!!"

Cried all the guys.

Some people laughed. Ikuto tried to laugh and said, "Ok, that was a bit awkward, ok? Anyway, we have now chosen a new leader for this year's 'Lady Killers' group. He is a newbie or a noob, but somehow will eventually becomes a great leader." Said Ikuto.

Then Ikuto helds an envelope and shows it to everyone.

"THE ENVELOPE OF WISDOM!!"

Cried a guy.

"SHUT UP, DUMBASS!! YOUR WASTING TIME!!"

Cried another.

Amu smile while some guys were laughing.

"OWNED!!"

Cried some of the guys.

"Ok, ok you guys. Let's get back to the envelope. Anyway, here it goes." Said Ikuto.

"Drum roll, please." Said Ikuto.

Everyone stomp their feet on the floor. Amu gulped.

As Ikuto opens it he smiles. "And the new leader of this year's 'Lady Killers' is…." Said Ikuto.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!!"

Ikuto smiles.

"It's, Kotoko Riku! A new freshmen that most girl's that seems to adore of the way he improves fast, Riku has been a big achievement to us all for the 'Lady Killers'." Said Ikuto.

Amu got up slowly and some of the guys were patting her back.

"GO RIKU!!"

"MAKE US PROUD, NOOB!!"

"GET UP THERE!! DON'T BE A PUSSY!!"

Cried some of they guys.

Amu was walking down the path to the stage. And as she got there, Ikuto helds her hands and shaked them. Amu blushes.

"And anyway you guys, you are dismissed. Since that Riku is mute there will be no speech, I repeat you are dismissed." Said Ikuto.

All of the guy's were shouting happily as they left.

Amu wasn't quite relief for this to happen. Ikuto realises that and says, "Hey, are you ok? Don't you want to be a leader of this group?"

Amu blushes and looks away. Ikuto sighed. "I guess you're not interested. Well, I guess next time, I'll vote for Hatsuni then…" Said Ikuto.

Amu blushes. She held his arm. Ikuto looks at her. Amu blushes when their eyes meet. Amu forces herself to pull away from him.

She took her mini notebook out and her pencil from her pants pocket. She scribbles as fast as she can.

It wrote:

_You voted for me? That was really nice…_

Ikuto blushes a little bit. "What can I say? We are friends right?" Said Ikuto. Amu smiles and nodded her head slowly.

Ikuto smiles at her. "From now on, Kotoko Riku, we'll take care of this group until the very end of high school." Said Ikuto.

Amu blushes and scribbles on her notebook.

It wrote:

_Yes!! I'll try my hardest, sempai! _

Ikuto smiles at her and he pulls her hands to his other hand and they both shaked hands. Amu blushes in relief.

Maybe… Maybe this isn't a big mistake after all…

Or that's what Amu thinks…

**End of Girl 5 **

**Well?! What did you guys think!! I'm happy to be glad… -___- Wait.. What does that mean?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading it!!**


	7. Girl 6

**NO GIRLS ALLOWED!**

**Me: OHAYO!! I'm so tired!! But finally I'm back to write more chapters for NO GIRLS ALLOWED! Because one certain person was like asking me in my mailbox like, 'WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO DO 'NO GIRLS ALLOWED' STORY?!' She was really annoying and I think she knows it's her. Anyway, let's go to the story, but first, THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Utau: I'll do the disclaimer. Bets101 does not owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy this chapter she has made… Or done, whatever.**

**Me: Thank you Utau-chan!**

Amu was sleeping in bed. When she realise that she was snoozing off to long. "OMIGOSH!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" Cried Amu as she got out of bed. She took all of her guy school clothes and went straight to the bathroom.

Her big sister, Shime was outside and knocked on the door. "You know that you're late for school." She said.

"LIKE I FREAKING DON'T KNOW!!" Cried Amu. Shime just laughed and walked away. Amu groaned.

_Then! There's only one thing to do!!_

Amu looked at the bathroom window and smiled. She quickly changed her pajamas to her school clothes, washes her hair on the sink, quickly unlocks the bathroom door, went back to her room, took her school bag with her, ran back to the bathroom and opens the bathroom window and just jumps out.

"OUCH!!" Cried Amu. She landed on a bush. Amu sighed. "That wasn't a good escape…" Said Amu. Amu knew one thing she had to do. RUN TO SCHOOL!!

***5 mins later***

"AH! SHIT!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" Cried Amu as she enters the empty entrance of the high school. Ikuto who was near the window taught he saw Riku with pink hair. Ikuto shook his head and looked out once more, but before he could, Amu already had entered inside the school.

Ikuto sighed. "Must be my imagination…" Said Ikuto. Tadase was beside him. "Who are you talking to?" He asked. Ikuto pushed his face away from him. "None of your business…" He said. "Whatever." Said Tadase as he went back to work.

Amu reached the boys toilet. Luckily it was empty. Because Amu didn't got time to put on her wig and contact lens at home. So she enters the boys' bathroom and looked at the mirror. Placing the black wig slowly on her head and placing the contact lens slowly, she just had finally finished. Amu sighed happily.

_All I need to get is a late note. Now where is that office? Ah! Here it is._

Amu went inside the office and communicated with one of the lady's if she could have a late note.

"Here you go. What's your name?" Asked the lady. Amu put's her name on her notebook and showed it to the lady.

"Ah! Riku Kotoko. From class E3?" She asked. Amu nodded her head. "Cool." Said the lady. "Here you go. Just show this to your teacher and your teacher would understand. Have a good day." Said the lady as she passed the pink slip to Amu.

Amu smiles at the lady and walked through the corridors to find her class.

"Ah! Riku you are…" Said the teacher. But he stopped as Amu showed him the late note. "Ah… Ok. Riku take your seat." Said the teacher. Amu did and slipped the note in her pocket. She sat beside a girl who always adores her.

Amu felt awkward about that. The girl was blushing brightly. She was a timid girl or rather shy as well. Amu was kinda afraid.

Many of the girls were dazing at her. Amu gulped.

_This is too awkward…_

After class has ended Ikuto was waiting outside of Amu's class for Amu. But Amu was taking her time…

"WAH!! Riku-kun! Can you guide us to our classes?" They asked. Amu sighed feeling afraid.

She shrugged her shoulders because she doesn't know what to answer. "Ok, girls. Leave the poor man alone. Too much Juliet's are enough for him." Said the teacher.

"Ah! Sensei is so mean!" Cried all the girls. Amu smiled at the teacher and walks off. Then Ikuto grabbed her arm. Amu gasped. "Hey, what took you so long…?" Said Ikuto.

Amu smiles weakly. Ikuto smiles and said, "Come on. You have to go to class. My next class is here. So go on. I'll meet you at recess." Said Ikuto.

Amu smiles at Ikuto and went ahead.

She was at her class and was bored with no such. Utau was beside her. They were in photography class. Amu and Utau were in groups. Many of the girls were jealous in the class. The teacher said that they had to take some pictures around the school.

Amu took a camera and so did Utau.

Both of them were at the corridors. "Do you think this is a perfect image?" Asked Utau. Amu nodded. Utau looks at her. "Speak for once." Said Utau feeling annoyed.

"_Ok, fine! But I'll whisper." _Whisper Amu to Utau's ear. "Ok, whatever." Said Utau. Utau took the picture and she smiled. "Perfect!" She cried. Amu sighed. _"Can we go now? Let's go to the seniors' class." _Whispered Amu.

"Ok! Fine. But only this once." Said Utau. _"Thank you Utau." _Whispered Amu.

Utau knew what Amu meant.

So they did. And Amu wanted to take a glimpse on one person. Ikuto. She slides the class door slowly. Having a small peek. Amu turned the flash off and zoomed in close to Ikuto. He was looking outside at the window.

Amu smiled.

_Perfect!_

She took the picture. _"Utau! I got it~!" _Whispered Amu. Utau looks at the picture. "Wow. I'm impressed. You're really good. But you're only good because of that guy you loved." Said Utau. Amu blushed. _"SHUT UP!!" _Whispered Amu not trying to raise her voice.

Utau and Amu had many pictures around the school. But somehow, Amu wanted to know if taking a picture of a student studying is appropriate.

When Amu and Utau reached to class, they were the first ones. Utau smiled. The teacher smiled. "Ah! Riku and Utau. Back so fast?" Asked the teacher. Utau smiled. "Yes sir." Said Utau. Amu went up to the teacher and wrote on the board.

It wrote:

_Ummm… Sensei. Is it appropriate to take a picture of a student who is studying in class?_

The teacher was surprised. "Wow. You took a picture of a student studying. Let me see." Said the teacher.

Amu did. While skipping to the pictures she had taken, she finally stopped at Ikuto's picture. The teacher smiled. "Wow, Riku. You are wonderful. I love the way the colour is set around that student and the angle of the camera. It's marvelous! But yes, you aren't allowed to take any pictures of a student studying. But for you Riku, I guess its ok." Said the teacher.

Amu smiled.

"But what happens if Riku did off the flash of the camera?" Asked Utau. The teacher looks at Utau. "That's ok. That's why I said for Riku it's Ok for him to take a picture. For now." Said the teacher.

Amu smiled and looked at the picture.

_It's like a perfect image._

When class was over and it was recess, Amu met up with Ikuto. Ikuto smiles at her. "Yo Riku. How was class?" Asked Ikuto. Amu smiled. For Ikuto that smile would mean that it was great.

Ikuto smiled. "Well I'm glad to know that." He said. Amu smiles. Amu was blushing since this is the first time she was close to him. She sighed happily. Ikuto looks at her.

"You seem to be glad. Why's that?" Asked Ikuto. Amu blushed and shook her head. Ikuto gave her a smirk. "Ah! I know, you have a girlfriend don't you? Tell me! Who is she?! Is she cute? Is she hot?" Asked Ikuto tapping Amu to annoy her.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." Said Ikuto, continuing to say, 'Tell me.' Amu was getting pretty annoyed. Ikuto sighed. "Ok. Fine. Don't tell me then." Said Ikuto getting bored about saying 'Tell me'. Amu tried to giggle. But she couldn't or Ikuto will hear her girlish giggle.

Ikuto patted on her back. "So… What do you want to do now?" Asked Ikuto. Amu sighed. She shrugged her shoulders. Ikuto looks at her. "Hey, can you use your note book and write what you want to say. Because it is hard to understand you without those written words. Sorry." Said Ikuto.

Amu sighed.

She took her notebook out from her clothes and she took a pencil out from her wig hair. Ikuto was surprise.

Amu wrote on her notebook and showed it to Ikuto.

It wrote:

_Happy now? I got my notebook and my spare pencil. _

Ikuto smiles at her. "Just right." Said Ikuto. Amu smiles at him. Ikuto started to whistles and Amu was looking at him. Ikuto realises. "Hmmm?" Said Ikuto or Asked Ikuto… I don't know what to say…

Amu smiles and nodded her head sideways. Ikuto smiles and then they both sat under a tree. Amu looked up at the tree. And started to giggle. Ikuto looks at her. He started to laugh. "Ah… I see… You remembered about that time that I fell on you, right?" Asked Ikuto.

Amu smiles at him. "So… Riku. I want to ask you something." Said Ikuto. Amu looks at him. Ikuto looks straight at her. Their eyes meet and Amu was lost deep inside his eyes. Amu realises and started to blush. Ikuto didn't realise.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Ikuto feeling curious. Amu didn't look at him. "Well anyway, ummm…I'm having some athletics training after school. Can you stay back with me? I already told some of the guys and they didn't want to. Except for Kukai. Because his also doing athletics training with me." Said Ikuto.

Amu wrote on her notebook and showed it to him.

It wrote:

_Can Kukai wait for you? _

Ikuto sighed. "Nah. After the sport training has end, Kukai has an important sport meeting and had to stay behind with some of the other sport leaders. Then I'll just be alone. So, can you stay with me until the end of the training?" Asked Ikuto.

Amu sighed and wrote on her notebook and shows to him.

It wrote:

_Yeah. Sure I guess… So, after school, I'll just meet you here?_

"Well, you can, but I can't because I need to get change before I can do some high jumps or other sports, e.t.c." Said Ikuto.

Amu smiled.

She nodded happily and Ikuto knew it was a yes. "Cool. I'll meet you after school and at the end of sport training." Said Ikuto. Amu smiled.

***After some classes, lunch and some other classes***

It was end of the day and Amu was setting under the tree. After a few mins, Amu saw many girls coming over and giggled.

"OMG~! Wasn't that the cute freshman this year?" Squealed a girl. "Yeah! It was! His so adorable up close!" Cried a girl. "I know! I wonder who he is waiting for." Said a girl. "Maybe a friend?" Said a girl. All of the girls were chatting about her.

Amu sighed. And finally she saw all of the boys coming out with their sports clothes. Amu blushed when she saw Ikuto coming out. He looked different. And kinda hot as well.

_What are you thinking Amu!! Let's not get carried away! _

Amu shook her head and sighed. She realise that Kukai and Ikuto was waving at her. Amu smiled and waved back.

First, Ikuto and Kukai did high jumps.

Next, hurdles.

After that, running.

After that, throws.

And after those were some other sports of athletics.

Then, when sports were over, Amu met up with Ikuto. Ikuto saw her. "Riku! Over here!" Cried Ikuto. Amu smiled.

She went to Ikuto and Ikuto smiled at her. "Yo." He said. Amu smiled at him. Both of them walked home and when Amu reached to her house, Ikuto waved goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Riku." Said Ikuto. Amu blushed. She nodded and walked to her house. "Bye." Said Ikuto. Amu looked at him as Ikuto did the same thing. Amu was yet once again lost into those eyes. She blushed and closes the door.

And once again, Ikuto didn't realise. "Did I say something wrong?" He said.

**End of Girl 6 **


	8. Girl 7

**NO GIRLS ALLOWED!!**

**Me: XD I'm so tired!! I've been writing about this all DAY!! Luckily, I was listening to DragonBall Z soundtrack and that made me even worked harder. I can't work without music! Anyways, on with the story! Kukai! Can you do the DISCLAIMER?!**

**Kukai: Sure. But do you have to shout at disclaimer? Anyway, Bets101 doesn't owe Shugo Chara. But enjoy.**

It was recess. Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko were under a tree and they set under a bench. Amu was so tired that she wasn't paying attention what Tadase was talking about.

_I'm too tired. I'm sorry Tadase. But I can't be bothered to listen to you anyway. Why are you talking about Amusement Park? I hate them… _

Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai and Kairi seem to be interested. While '**Riku**' on the other hand couldn't even listen at all.

"Riku-kun. Are you even listening?" Asked Tadase. But Amu didn't even move a muscle. Because she can't hear him. Ikuto, who was beside her, nudged her. "Hey Riku. Are you tired?" Said Ikuto.

Amu still didn't listen. Ikuto sighed. He finally realise Amu was near the end of the bench. Ikuto smiled and pushed Amu off the bench. Amu had finally realised and was so close to shriek.

She did hit the floor but she was OK. Amu rubbed her neck. Ikuto looks at her. "That's for not paying attention." Said Ikuto, chuckling. Amu sighed and went back sitting next to Ikuto.

Ikuto smiled at Amu but she wasn't even paying attention at all and couldn't hear a word. Tadase sighed. "Wow. His pretty dumb…" Said Tadase. Ikuto laughed. Nagihiko sighed. "Can't you guys realise that the guy is tired? Look at his eyes. They were red." Said Nagihiko.

Ikuto and Tadase looked kinda surprised. "I didn't see any." Said Ikuto and Tadase. Nagihiko sighed. "You guys are blind then." He said. Kukai and Kairi chuckled.

Ikuto and Tadase looks at all of them. "We don't find that funny at all…" They said. "Then who's the dumb one now?" Said Nagihiko. Ikuto and Tadase frozed. Then they sighed. "Ok whatever…" said Ikuto. Nagihiko smiled.

Anyway, let's skip it to the end of the day. And yet, once again, Amu had to wait for Ikuto about his athletics training. Amu waited for Ikuto under a tree until he has finished his training.

Amu was working on her work. Ikuto was waving at her. But Amu was doing her work. Amu couldn't even realise a thing. So what Ikuto did is, he realise that the coach wasn't near the group he went up to Amu under the tree.

Ikuto was looking down at her. But Amu didn't realise. Ikuto smiled and taps on her head. Amu gasped and looks up. She blushed. Ikuto smiles. "Hey. I was waving at you. I guess you're into your homework." Said Ikuto. Amu smiled.

Amu this time moved her head so she doesn't get lost in those eyes. Ikuto smiled. "Ok. I'll see you later after school." Said Ikuto as he went of back with the others. Amu blushed.

_Oh my gosh… That was totally embarrassing… _

Amu shook her head and looked at Ikuto. She smiled and went back to work.

After Ikuto's athletics training, Amu and Ikuto headed out to the front school entrance. Until…

"CAUGHT YOU!!" Cried a voice. Amu and Ikuto gasped. But last time they remembered was a huge BLACK out.

"**You think it's time to take the scarf away from their eyes?" **

"**Not yet. We're not there." **

"**Just a little bit further."**

"**All of you are useless doing this…Why did I have to tag along?"**

"**It's special."**

Amu was afraid.

_WHERE AM I?! AM I BEING, KIDNAPPED?! NO, PLEASE GOD!! I AM TOO YOUNG TO BE KIDNAPPED!! GOD HELP ME NOW!!_

"**Ah! Here we are! Park here!"**

"**Ok." **

"**Finally. I was getting tired."**

"**Really? I'm excited."**

_Huh? What do they mean y excited. And doesn't all of their voices sound familiar?_

Amu can feel someone untying the scarf away from her eyes. And when the scarf were away from her eyes, she saw Tadase.

"Hey." Said Tadase. Amu blushed and looks away.

_OH MY GOD!! TADASE'S FACE WAS TOO CLOSE!! TOO, CLOSE!!!_

Tadase smiled. Ikuto rubbed his head. "You guys are idiots." Said Ikuto. "You were scaring both of us half to death." Said Ikuto. Tadase chuckled and so did Nagihiko.

Kukai smiled. Rima didn't seem to care. Amu looked around.

_Oh… I see. We're in a van._

"We're at the carnival if any of you guys are wondering." Said Nagihiko. Amu looked at him. She smiled.

_Wait… What? Amusement Park … Oh…. Why do we have to go to the Carnival? I'm too tired to go…_

Amu yawned. Nagihiko looks at her. "Huh? Riku-kun. You're tired. I see. But it'll only be for today." Said Nagihiko.

Amu looks at him and smiled. Nagihiko smiled back. Ikuto sighed. "Come on. Sooner we go, the sooner we leave." Said Rima. She opened the door and left.

Ikuto looks at Amu. "You sure you're Ok?" Asked Ikuto. Amu looks at him. She nodded. Ikuto smiles. "Ok. Come on." Said Ikuto.

Soon when everyone got out from the Van, Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai were impressed. Except for Amu and Ikuto. Amu rubbed her neck.

_That ride was so bumpy that my neck hurts._

Ikuto sighed. "Let's buy the tickets. Anyone got money?" Said Ikuto. Everyone frozed. Amu smiled nervously. "My pockets are empty…" Said Tadase. "So are mine…" Said Nagihiko. "I left my money at home…" Said Kukai.

Rima looks at everyone. "I'm not buying." She said. Ikuto sighed. "I didn't bring any." Said Ikuto. Amu sighed. She went through her pockets and took her wallet out. She looked inside and took all of the money out. Ikuto looks at her.

"Hey, are you sure you want to waste your money?" Asked Ikuto. Amu looks at him and smiled. She shrugged her shoulders and just gave the money to Tadase. Tadase gasped. "Ah… Thanks Riku… I'll promise I'll pay back!" Said Tadase. "I'll pay you back too." Said Nagihiko giving her a smile.

"So will I!" Cried Kukai. Rima smiled. "I will too. But I'll only give you a little." Said Rima. Ikuto looks at Amu and smiled. "I'll pay too." He said. Amu blushed and was kinda embarrassed.

After they brought the tickets, Rima went off with Nagihiko. Well, they're still dating. So what's left is Amu, Tadase, Kukai and Ikuto. "So… Where do you think we should go?" Said Ikuto. "I know!! We should go to the roller coaster!!" Cried Tadase.

"We'll do that later…" Said Ikuto. "What about some of the carnival games?" Asked Kukai. Amu nodded sideways. Tadase and Kukai were still thinking of some when Amu tugged on Ikuto's shoulders.

"What is it?" Asked Ikuto. Amu looks at him and points at a haunted house. Tadase and Kukai were shocked. "The…Haunted house?" Said both of them feeling afraid.

"Well, if Riku wants too then I guess its fine." Said Ikuto. "WHY DID YOU CHOSE HIS IDEA?!" Cried Tadase and Kukai. "Because, your guy's choice was quite dumb." Said Ikuto.

Amu smiled.

When they enter the haunted house, Kukai and Tadase were already trembling. Amu didn't felt scared at all. And Ikuto, didn't had any reaction. When they enter the Haunted house, there were some graves and everything was very dark.

Amu and Ikuto went ahead. Kukai and Tadase were too afraid to move ahead.

Ikuto looks behind. "I think we lost both of them… Those cowards…" Said Ikuto. Amu blushed.

_WHAT?! So you mean I'm alone with Ikuto?!_

Amu was blushing really bright. Until she felt something touching her on the feet.

"WAHHH!!!!" Screamed Amu. Ikuto gasped. "What?!" He cried. Amu ran up to Ikuto but both of them fell instantly.

_Oh no… Ikuto heard me scream. But the worst thing is… Where's my wig?_

Amu was on top of Ikuto. Ikuto looked up to her.

_What am I going to do?_

**End of Girl 7 **


	9. Girl 8

**No Girls Allowed**

**Me: Hey, hey! Hi there readers! GOMEN!! I'm saying sorry because I haven't been doing much chapters for this story!! T_T So, here it goes! Utau-chan! Can you do the disclaimer!!**

**Utau: Sure thing. Bets101 doesn't owe Shugo Chara, but please enjoy this story she has made.**

**AMU'S POV**

I looked at Ikuto's eyes as they stared back at me. I felt like tears pouring down from my face. He knows now. And there's nothing I can do… He heard me scream and now my hair has been identified…

Ikuto looked closely in my eyes.

"Hey… Riku… Come on. Get off me… You know it feels awkward…" Said Ikuto.

I gasped and did what I was told. I blushed brightly.

He doesn't realise.

"Hey, did you hear someone scream? Was it the sound effects or… Can you really talk?" Said Ikuto.

I blushed and kept myself quiet.

"I guess it was the sound effects… But I thought it was you though… I was worried…" Said Ikuto.

I blushed.

"I'm not gay or anything." Said Ikuto. I blushed.

"I'm just saying…" He said.

I smiled.

Then I gasped.

Maybe Ikuto can't see me because it's pitch dark in here… Well not clearly pitch black.

So, I started to search the place for my wig. But I couldn't find it.

Where was it?

But then I felt someone grabbing my hand. It was Ikuto obviously.

"Are you OK? Come on, we have to go…" Said Ikuto.

I gasped.

WAIT!! NO!! I NEED TO FIND MY….!!!

But Ikuto dragged me along with him.

I was doomed.

As we got to the exit, Ikuto looked back at me. And from his face, I knew he was shocked.

He smiled. "Hey, what's with the pink hair?" He asked.

I blushed. His not shock?

"It looks kinda weird, but it kinda matches you somehow." Said Ikuto. He let's go off my hand and I held my arm close to me. Ikuto smiled.

"So you mean that black hair was a wig? Did you try to do that to hide your pink hair?" Asked Ikuto.

I nodded slowly. Ikuto smiled.

"Cool. I understand." He said. I blushed when he wasn't looking at me.

I sighed happily. Then Tadase and Kukai came. They went over to Ikuto and they were whispering so loud I can hear them.

"Hey, Ikuto, is that your girlfriend?" They said.

I blushed. Ikuto looked shocked.

"Don't be idiots. That's Riku." He said.

Kukai and Tadase froze and then they screamed.

"WHAT?! SERIOUS?! IT'S RIKU?!"

Ikuto sighed. I smiled nervously.

"Oh… So, hey Riku… That black hair was a wig?" Said Kukai.

I smiled.

Tadase smiled.

"You look better in pink hair. I don't know why." Said Tadase.

I blushed. When after we met Nagihiko and Rima, they were also shocked about my hair.

"But it's no big deal. Because some guys do dye their hair pink." Said Nagihiko.

This is my real hair. I tried to say but kept quiet.

Then after that, everyone got back to the van. I just realise that Kairi wasn't here.

Anyway, we got back home. Ikuto was walking back home with me. "So, Riku. I'll meet you up tomorrow." He said.

I smiled.

He smiled back.

Then my big sister came. Shime.

She smiled at me. I gasped.

"Amu…." But I dragged her in to the house. She gasped. "Hey! What's the big idea…? And why are you wearing school boy's clothes?" Asked my sister.

"_Just stay here for awhile_!" I whispered.

I went back outside and saw Ikuto kinda confuse.

"Was that your sister…?" Asked Ikuto. I nodded. "I see… Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He said as he left. I smiled nervously.

"Wow. That guy is hot." Said Shime.

"Don't say that! You already have a boyfriend!" I said.

"Hey, I don't care if I break up with my boyfriend or either if someone I like is younger than me. Because age doesn't count when it comes to love." Said Shime.

"Whatever! I don't think Ikuto will go out with someone older than him anyway!" I cried.

"At least I can try." Said Shime as she went back to the house.

"Idiot!" I cried.

I sighed.

***Next Day***

I was walking down on the road alone. I was wearing another wig from Utau. And the colour was still black. And the hairstyle was like the old one as well.

As I reached school, it was really crowded at the entrance of school. Someone tapped me at the back.

I looked behind. It was Ikuto.

"Hey." He said.

I blushed. I looked away.

"Why are you always looking away? And, hey, you have another wig." Said Ikuto.

I smiled at him and nodded.

Ikuto smiled.

"Cool." He said. As both of us enters the school, Kukai and Tadase waved at us happily.

Ikuto and I were wondering.

Ikuto sighed. "You two are always acting like idiots." He said.

Tadase smiled at him.

"Ikuto! Riku! Great news! Rima said since Summer is coming soon. She attended all of us leaders to a Summer Camp for 4 weeks. It sounds really fun! So I can't wait!" Cried Tadase.

"There's only 3 days till Summer vacation." Said Ikuto.

"Exactly!" Cried Tadase. I smiled. This is so exciting. I thought.

After that, we had a meeting with Rima about the Summer Camp.

"It's about leadership and respect. There will also be communicating with others and also sportsmanship." Said Rima.

"Yes!" Cried Kukai and Ikuto. I sighed.

Ikuto really loves sport. And same goes to Kukai.

"The Summer Camp isn't all about fun and games. We need to be serious at times. So don't let your guard down." Said Rima as she left the meeting table.

I wonder…

I took my notebook and scribbled on it. Everyone was watching me.

I showed my notebook to everyone.

It wrote:

_What does Rima meant by, 'Don't let your guard down'? Did something happen?_

Nagihiko sighed. "Well… There had been an accident once. That's what Rima said." Said Nagihiko.

I gasped.

An accident?

"What accident was it?" Asked Ikuto.

"I can't say. She never told me." Said Nagihiko. "Then it must be bad." Said Kukai. I sighed.

Tadase and Kairi looked down feeling quiet.

Well at least the Summer Camp was 3 days away. No big deal. I can wait.

As the meeting ended, I went back home with Ikuto. He had his hands in his pocket the whole time today.

I was kinda worried.

"Hey, Riku. Do you think that the accident was why she made this group?" Said Ikuto.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wonder why Rima did this group anyway." Said Ikuto. He looks at my hair and took my wig off. I gasped.

I tried to take it away from him but he took it up high and I couldn't reach it.

I just wanted to scream, "DAMNIT!! JUST GIVE IT BACK!!"

Ikuto gave it back and I sighed.

I looked at him with a serious face.

"I'm sorry!" Said Ikuto. I smiled.

Anyway, 3 more days till Summer Camp.

**End of Girl 8**


End file.
